


Compensación

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no le gustase tenía que hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensación

Megumi sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y aunque no quería hacerlo, la hora había llegado.

Por mucho que no le gustase no podía negarse a las órdenes de los Kirishiki y esta vez no era la excepción, aun cuando la posibilidad de que Kaori se _levantara_ y se uniera a ellos era molesta.

Más que molesta: eternamente irritante, tal como su vida en Sotoba lo era.

Pero seguramente a Kaori tampoco le gustaría la idea de unirse a los seres que temía y quizás odiaba y eso compensaba un poco el que justo a ella le tocase encargarse de Kaori ahora.

—Kaori~ —llamó Megumi en un tono dulzón, abriendo la puerta sin ningún cuidado aun cuando no pensaba entrar a pesar de poder hacerlo. Todavía.

Porque si tenía que morder a Kaori al menos podía disfrutar el proceso y así remplazar lo amargo de Sotoba con lo dulce de la diversión que le traía el hacerla sufrir como ella había sufrido —y seguía haciéndolo— encerrada en el pueblo, rodeada de burlas y sin verdadera libertad.


End file.
